


Another Time, Another Place

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Het, Non Consensual, Rape, Rape/Non-con References, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Wish!Verse. Buffy gets captured and turned into a vampire. Things get worse from there until she gets a helping hand from an unexpected source.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Artistic license has been used freely in the following please suspend all doubt upon clicking. If rape/noncon/torture squicks you please don't go any farther.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Time, Another Place

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Another Time, Another Place  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 9,083  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Vamp!Buffy,Angelus/Vamp!Buffy,Vamp!Xander/Vamp!Willow,Angel/Vamp!Willow,Xander/Vamp!Buffy,(minor Vamp!Willow/Buffy),and Rupert Giles  
>  **Prompt:** Wish!Verse, Vamp!Buffy+/Angel; Vamp!Willow/Vamp!Xander (if you wanna throw in Vamp!Willow/Angel in a Dom/sub relationship, that’s cool). Dark!fic is okay.  
>  Angel knew he should’ve slain the Slayer, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.  
>  **Summary:** Set in the Wish!Verse. Buffy gets captured and turned into a vampire. Things get worse from there until she gets a helping hand from an unexpected source.  
>  **Disclaimer:** So not mine. I wish.  
>  **A/N:** There is torture(although not too graphic.)and rape/noncon(although not too graphic)  
>  **A/N2:** A huge thank you goes to spankedbyspike for the beta work and the title.  
>  **A/N3:** written for [cya_ficathon](http://cya-ficathon.livejournal.com/profile)

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Angelus2hot/media/Awards/writing%20awards/FF-Original_zps4abfd900.png.html)

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v520/Angelus2hot/Awards/writing%20awards/specialhellrunner.png~original)

As Buffy stepped off the bus, disdain colored her features. _What kind of hell hole was this? And what in the hell was she doing in it?_ Granted from what she could see Sunnydale didn’t really look all that sunny but how was that her problem? After all she had enough demonic crap on her hands in Cleveland. Why make her come all this way to handle someone else’s problem? 

A huge sigh escaped her as she watched a bus headed back to Cleveland pull away. It took all of her willpower not to run after it. Thankfully she had more grit than that. She leaned down and brushed the dirt from her shoes before she straightened up and looked around. _Well this wasn’t getting her anywhere._ She needed to find the man who was responsible for her being here. She had quite a few things to say to him and none of them were nice. Buffy pulled a crumpled piece of paper from her jeans’ pocket, read the instructions to the library of one Rupert Giles before placing the paper back inside of her pocket.

Rupert Giles. So that was who had summoned her here. Summoned as if she was some type of thing that could be...summoned. Anger crinkled her nose. Well, obviously she could be since she was there. She might as well find out the why of it. With that in mind Buffy began to walk quickly away from the bus station. Her eyes continually scanned the area as she walked. The last thing she needed was a surprise ambush before she made it to the library. 

 

 

Xander’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the blonde woman as she passed by him. So that’s what a slayer looked like? _Very nice!_ Although she did look and smell delicious he couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. She looked as if she could be knocked over by the slightest bit of wind. And she damn sure didn’t look as if she would have the power to save herself much less put up a good fight. But even though he loved it when his victims fought back because it made the blood taste sweeter, he’d be willing to bet in this case a slayer’s blood would be potent enough without the added adrenaline. He could feel his hunger grow at the thought of all that slayer blood flowing beneath the surface of her skin, just waiting for him to puncture her veins and drink his fill.

A growl sounded from directly behind him and he spun around. “What are you waiting for? Let’s get her now.”

He shook his head. “Not yet. Let’s wait until she gets inside. I don’t want to chance any of those pesky White Hats rushing to the rescue.”

“But isn’t that wannaslay librarian inside the building?”

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Yeah, but he’s old and by himself. We can handle him.” 

Two sets of yellow eyes, hunger blazing in their depths, followed the slayer’s progress into the building. 

 

Giles watched as the woman walked into the library, pronounced anger was in her every step. It rolled off her body in waves. This could only be one person. “Buffy Summers?”

“That’s me. So do you want to tell me why I’m here? Or do you want me to guess?”

He grimaced at her tone. He hadn’t expected her to be happy to be there but the fact was she was the slayer and it was her duty to help those in need. And the population of Sunnydale definitely needed her help. Badly. 

The librarian whipped off his glasses, cleaned them on his handkerchief before setting them back onto the bridge of his nose. “I’m not sure where to begin.”

Buffy couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “I’ve found the beginning is usually the best place.”

“Well, there was this girl, her name was Cordelia, but that’s neither here not there. The important part was what she said. Apparently this town, the whole world was better because of you.”

“She was probably just a fan.” Buffy spat on her shoe and rubbed the dirt away with her finger tips. “So where is she now?”

“She’s dead. The Master sent his most vicious vampires to kill her. But she managed to tell me what she had done before she was killed. She was the proverbial woman scorned. She made a wish to a vengeance demon no less. But in her defense she didn’t know the woman she was speaking to was a vengeance demon or that her wish was really going to come true.”

“So let me get this straight. I’m here in this....” She looked around the room. “I’m in this town because of some drama queen who was dumped and couldn’t handle it?”

Giles quickly removed his glasses again and began to clean them furiously before he pushed them back up the bridge of his nose. “I wouldn’t put it quite that way but technically yes.” 

Something he had said came to her. “The Master?”

“He’s the supreme vampire here. You could say he runs the place. He lives on the outskirts of town in an old club that the teenagers used to frequent.”

Buffy couldn’t believe her ears. “You know where this thing lives and no one has tried to kill him?”

He bristled at her tone. “Now see here young lady. People have tried. And they have died for their efforts.”

The slayer shrugged her shoulders, people died, that’s what happened when one fought vampires, but it wasn’t really her problem but since she was there she might as well do some good. “Well, since I’m here. Tell me where this master vampire is and I’ll take.....”

Suddenly, Giles stood straighter as he quickly interrupted. “Did you hear that?”

“What?”

“I could have sworn I heard....” Giles walked hurriedly into the cage he kept in the library where all of the weapons were locked safely away. He grabbed a stake and a large cross out of the weapons cabinet before he turned back towards Buffy. But before he could leave the cage door was slammed shut.

A singsong voice sent chills down his spine. “You’re in a big cage.”

“Not too bright, Book Guy.”

He stared at the scene in front of him in disbelief. The slayer was fighting for her life and there was nothing he could do but watch helplessly. Although she tried valiantly to fight back, she kicked, she even head-butted but it was no use the two vampires had caught her completely by surprise. Within moments the slayer was pinned against Xander, with his hand covering her mouth.

With an evil grin plastered on his face, Xander starred with joy at the look of horror on the older man’s face. “So you’re a Watcher are you? Well, how about you watching this.”

Suddenly, he let go of Buffy’s mouth and sank his teeth into the tender skin of her neck. Even as she screamed, a low growl erupted from deep inside of him as the potent slayer blood flowed past his lips. He had been right. Slayer blood was the sweetest blood he had ever tasted. With his free hand he urged Willow to the slayer’s other side, offering her a taste.

As he shook the bars of the cage, Giles trembled in anger. But the steel wouldn’t give. He was helpless. There was nothing he could do but watch in horror as the vampires drained the slayer. He didn’t have long to wait with two vampires draining her blood, in a few minutes he could see her body lying boneless between them and he knew the slayer was dead. Guilt rushed through him. If only he hadn’t sent for her she might still be alive. The only comforting thought he had was that at least her suffering had ended. Or so he had thought at first. But in the next moment he was praying to all the deities he could think of for her to stay dead.

Without warning Xander swiped his nail across the tops of Willow’s exposed breasts. He ignored her sputtering and watched as the blood began to swell to the surface before he held the slayer’s head to the open wound, forcing her to drink the life altering liquid. 

“Xander? What the hell are you doing?” She tried to get away but Xander held her fast with his other hand.

Xander couldn’t take his eyes off of Buffy. If he thought she was beautiful now and he did; he’d bet she would be stunning when this was all over. Xander licked his lips at the thought. He couldn’t wait to see her as a vampire. 

“Xander!”

“Sorry, Willow. Did you ask something?”

Willow’s eyes narrowed. “Ask something? If you would have listened in the first...” It was all she could do not to stomp her feet in frustration. “Yeah, what the hell are you doing? The Master said to take care of the slayer. That meant he wanted us to kill her. The last time I looked this isn’t considered killing her.”

“He did say he wanted her dead. But he didn’t say she had to stay dead. Come on, Will. Think about it. A slayer turned into a vampire. Revenge couldn’t get any more sweeter than that. Now could it?”

“You’re not fooling me, Xander Harris. This has nothing to do with getting even with the slayer for killing vampires. The only reason you want to turn her is for yourself. What I can’t understand is why you’re using me to help. What makes you think that the first thing I won’t do is go to The Master?”

An evil glint shown in his eyes as he raised his head to stare at Willow. “See, that’s exactly why it’s the blood from your body in her system and not mine. If I’m not the one to turn her then it’s really not my problem now is it? Because who do you think he’ll blame?” 

“But you’re forgetting we both have the slayer’s blood...”

Xander quickly interrupted her. “Yeah, but I haven’t eaten anyone else today. Can you say the same?”

The bastard! Her mouth opened in shock before she quickly closed it. She shouldn’t be surprised in the least. After all he was an evil bloodsucking....oh wait. Maniacal laughter bubbled to the surface. 

“Come on, Willow. You have a puppy to play with. Isn’t it only fair if I have one too?” He laid Buffy gently on the floor before he pulled Willow into his arms. “Come on, baby. I’ll let you watch.” Xander whispered against her lips. “And if you’re very, very good I might even let you play with her too.” He promised just before he crushed her body against his and ravished her mouth.

With his mouth coaxing her, it didn’t take long for Willow to agree. She put her hand to his chest and gave a push. “Okay. You win.”

With a smile on his face, Xander bent down and picked up the slayer. He didn’t want The Master to see her before she had turned. He would have to hide her until she had made the transition. There was only one place he could think of where she would be relatively safe until that time.

Willow watched as Xander walked out of the library without a backward glance. He didn’t even make sure she was following behind him. All he was worried about was the dead slayer in his arms. A low growl escaped her as she tossed the keys toward the cage. Xander hadn’t left her with any other choice but to agree. But that was okay. She would make certain he paid for his treachery one way or another. She could afford to be patient after all she wasn’t getting any older.

 

The floor was hard where he was lying. He was almost positive he hadn’t moved in hours. _Or was it days?_ Somehow he had lost all track of time. But he guessed being tortured would do that to a guy. 

A noise against the bars made Angel barely open his eyes. Just far enough to see the vampire standing in front of his cell with some other instrument of torture clutched in her hand. 

“Guess what puppy? We’re going to play.” Maybe if she played with the puppy long enough she could forget how angry she was at Xander. Maybe. But if she were Xander he really shouldn’t get his hopes up.

Angel tried to stifle the groan that threatened to escape. The last time they had played she had damn near staked him in her quest for satisfaction. 

Willow pouted. It wasn’t fun if the puppy wouldn’t bark. She leaned over picked up a box of matches before she unlocked the door. But before she could step inside, Xander brushed her out of the way. 

“You can play later, Willow. Right now I have to lay her down. It won’t be long before she...”

“Xander!”

“What?”

Willow stared pointedly at the puppy curled in the corner. She thought it was cute when he tried to pretend to be asleep. But it didn’t mean she trusted him. 

Xander followed her look. “Oh right.” Without another word Xander walked to the back of the cell.

Malevolence poured off her in waves as she watched Xander, her Xander carefully lay the body of the slayer on the floor next to the wall. As he leaned forward and ran his tongue from the slayer’s collarbone to her ear a low, vicious growl echoed through the room. He spun around quickly and stared at Willow. For a minute he could feel his own anger come to the surface. How dare she interrupt him. But then he understood. She was jealous! No matter how much she might pretend otherwise. She was definitely jealous. The thought did wonders for his own ego. As he stood he decided he should mend some fences with her before things got too far out of hand. After all Willow was a vindictive little thing. It was one of the things he loved about her. Especially when it wasn’t aimed at him.

He couldn’t quite keep the smile from his face as they walked out of the cage. “How about you and I go out and grab a bite to eat?” As he locked the cell behind him, he held out his hand. “Come on, Willow. I’ll let you lead.”

For a few minutes Willow continued to glare at him before she finally gave in. She didn’t do it gracefully but at least she did it. “Oh fine then.”

“Great! I know just the place to look.” They walked out of the basement still holding hands.

 

Angel waited until he was sure they were gone before he carefully approached the body. He was curious as to who could garner such a response from Willow. And why they had locked her up with him in the first place. 

As he looked at her a feeling of recognition washed over him. He knew her. Or at least he thought he did. And then it came to him. “Buffy.”

She was Buffy Summers, the slayer. But what was she doing in Sunnydale? He had watched her being called and had left to wait for her but she had never shown up. He had naturally assumed she had been slain. So then why was she lying in the cell not twelve inches away from him? How had this happened? Angel wracked his mind as he tried to come up with why. Before they had left Xander had said something about it wouldn’t be long before she... _Before she what?_ If only Willow hadn’t interrupted Xander before he could finish his sentence.

Angel brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and then a horrible thought occurred to him. _No!_ This couldn’t have happened. Not to her. Not Buffy. But he knew it had. There was no other explanation. 

As he continued to stare at her lying in front of him so peacefully he knew he should kill her, end her existence before she could begin to suffer. But he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t bring himself to do what he knew he should do. 

But what choice did he have? If he allowed the transformation there was no telling exactly how dangerous a slayer turned vampire could be. To his knowledge it had never happened before. Most vampires knew, if they got the chance, to drain a slayer dry and then move on. Leave it to a vampire still stuck with the raging hormones of a horny teenager to screw it all up. 

What in the hell was he supposed to do now? Killing her wasn’t an option. It just couldn’t be at least not for him. So what else was there?

Suddenly it dawned on him. There was a spell that might work. He had heard it once over a hundred years ago and he had never forgotten it. And now hopefully he could use it to restore her soul. There was only one snag he would need an Orb of Thesulah. Of course he didn’t have one of those. And requesting one was out of the question. Well, he would just have to make do. Maybe if he reworded the spell he could use his own body as a conduit instead of an orb. Angel shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t know if it would work or not. But since he couldn’t think of anything else to try then this was his best option. 

Angel quickly knelt down beside Buffy. He straightened her body, pushed more hair out of her eyes before he raised his head and began to speak.

  
_Quod perditum est, invenietur. Nu mort... nu de nor de viaţă. Spiritele interregnum, numesc. Zeii, legaţi ei. Turnat inima ei din domeniul rău. Te implor, o, Domnul, nu ignoraţi acest rugaminte. Dead nici a fi... Permiteţi-mi fi navei care va efectua sufletul ei, astfel încât ar trebui să fie! Deci sa fie! Acum! Acum! '_   


He watched her body raise off the floor as a bright light entered her. Relief flooded through him. It worked. Although he really wasn’t sure if what he had done could be considered helping her or not. But at least now she would know the consequences of her actions as a vampire. And maybe, just maybe it would help her make the right decisions.

Angel waited patiently for the slayer to rise. The first few minutes would be crucial in explaining to her what had happened to her, what he had done and the aftermath that decision would cause her. Finally after hours had passed or was it minutes? Buffy opened her eyes.

“Where am I? And who the hell are you?” She quickly turned her head to the side to take in her situation. From where she was laying it didn’t look too good. As she stared at her companion her eyebrows raised as she spotted the chains on his legs and arms. The chains gave him freedom of some movement in the confines of the cell but precious little else. “Or should I be asking what are you?” Even as she asked the question the memory of what had happened flooded her mind. So that was it. The first set of vampires hadn’t killed her but drained her just enough to throw her in with this one. And if he had to be chained even against his own kind she knew it couldn’t be good. 

He could see her body begin to tense, ready to spring into action. Angel quickly held up his hands. “I’m not going to hurt you, Buffy.”

“As if you could, I’m the slayer. I kill....” _What had he called her?_ “How do you know my name?”

“That’s a long story and one I’ll tell you later but right now can you tell me what you hear?” He hated to be the one to tell her what she had become but better him than one of the idiots who had made her.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Trust me. Just answer the question.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. _Trust him? Yeah, right!_ But she would play along if it helped her get the answers she needed. “I can hear people talking. I can hear something pumping, but fast and now it’s slowing.” She turned to face Angel. “And it’s gone. What was that? And why could I hear it?”

“What you heard was someone being fed from and then his or her heart stopping. As for why you heard it... There is no easy way to tell you this. You’re a vampire.”

“Bullshit! I’m the fucking slayer! I slay vampires. I’m not one of them!”

“You were the slayer. But now you are a vampire.” His tone was low and even as he tried to make her understand.

Tears sprang to Buffy’s eyes. “If I’m a vampire like you say, and I didn’t say that I believed you. Then why am I not thirsty and salivating at the thought of blood? Huh?” As the words left her mouth, Buffy could feel the fangs burst forth at the mere thought of blood. _This couldn’t be happening!_ Her hands trembled as she reached up to her forehead to touch the ridges that had appeared. 

“You can feel it can’t you? The call of blood, it can have you in its grip if you let it. But thankfully I’ve managed to help you a little.”

“How?”

“There was a spell. I think it worked. I was able to give you back your soul. So now at least.....”

She couldn’t keep the sarcasm out of her tone as she interrupted. “I can feel bad about the people I kill in order to save my own skin. Gee, thanks, Mister. However can I repay you?” 

“Without your soul, Buffy. You would be a lot worse. You would kill indiscriminately. Men, women and children. You would...”

Buffy held up her hand as she sat up. “I get it. You helped. Thanks. Now can we leave off the part about killing children?”

“You need to know this, Buffy. You need to realize how even though it hurts, having a soul is better, at least in the long run. There is one other thing.”

_Of course there was._ “What?”

“Try to stay as far away from The Master as possible. You can fool Xander and Willow, they are the ones who turned you but he’ll know the minute you get close to him that you still have a soul.”

“And that’s bad?”

Angel ripped open his shirt and showed Buffy his wounds. “They like to play here. At least two of them do. The same two that sired you.” Angel could feel jealousy rear its ugly head at the thought of what Xander would do to her. He wanted to protect her but there was nothing he could do at the moment. He was just as much a prisoner to their sadistic whims as she would be. “You have to be careful. Don’t fight back too much but don’t just take it either. You have to show them that you have some fight in you or well you know. Oh and they like to hear you scream. The louder you scream the faster it’s over.” He didn’t explain further but then he didn’t have to.

Buffy wanted to curl into a ball and pretend this was all a nightmare. A vivid, pants wetting, praying to be saved nightmare but still just a nightmare all the same. But she knew she couldn’t. _Why? Why her? What had she done to deserve this? She wasn’t a bad person. Sure, she could be short tempered and perhaps even a bit rude with people but she was just trying to protect them. Was it her fault she couldn’t abide anyone who was too stupid to stay indoors at night and not invite strange men into their homes?_ Well, apparently it was. Why else would she be punished? She hadn’t realized she was speaking out loud until Angel spoke.

“You can’t think of it that way, Buffy. You’re not being punished. Life is what it is. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

 

“I’d prefer to think of it as the right place at the right time. And I’m sure, did you say her name was Buffy? Weird name. But anyway I’m sure she will agree with me. Eventually. After all isn’t being a vampire better than being dead?” 

“Technically, a vampire is dead.”

Xander growled low in his throat at Willow as he walked towards the cell door and reached for the keys. How dare she correct him in front of the new puppy! She would pay for that later.

Willow ignored the angry look Xander shot at her as she looked in hunger at the puppy. She licked her lips. “Oh, look the puppy’s awake now.”

As Xander opened the door and walked towards Buffy, Angel couldn’t help but cringe as he saw Willow staring into the cage at him.

Xander held out his hand towards Buffy. “Come with me.” Even though his tone of voice was soft everyone in the cell knew it was a demand not a request. 

Angel could almost feel himself willing Buffy to stand up when she made no move to take the offered hand. But he was surprised as Xander squatted down in front of her, took her chin in his hands and forced her to look him in the eyes before he whispered, “Are you hungry?”

At Buffy’s nod, Xander once more stood up and held out his hand. “Then come with me.”

This time Buffy didn’t hesitate. She placed her hand within his and let him lead her out of the cage. 

 

“We’re all alone, Puppy. Now isn’t this better?” She raked her nails down his bare chest and watched in fascination as bloody welts began to appear on his bruised and broken skin. This is how she liked the puppy to look. With his eyes wide with fear and pain, her marks upon his body.

This time Willow had brought new toys for the puppy to play with. Or at least for her to enjoy. She picked up the skinning knife and began to slice long thin lines down the length of his body from chest to the waistline of his pants. She didn’t stop until the puppy’s body was one huge bloody mess. The smell of blood was intoxicating as it ran in rivulets across his chest, down his sides to pool beside his broken body. 

As he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth against the pain she was inflicting, he hoped that wherever Buffy was she was being spared although somehow he doubted it. Just then somewhere close by the other puppy had begun to bark.

“Come on, Puppy. Bark for me.” Willow demanded as she pulled his pants down past his thighs. It didn’t take long for the mind numbing pain to render him unable to resist the urge to scream and Angel was left with no choice but to do as she bid. 

 

Hours later, Angel was curled into the fetal position. It had been the worst round of torture he had ever been put through and that included when the Master used to come visit him. He had given thanks to whatever gods would listen everyday the Master had gotten bored with him and had stopped his visits. But this last round of playing the puppy with Willow had made him wish with every fiber of his being for his return. Compared to Willow, the Master’s touch had been the softest of caresses, a mere breath of wind against his skin.

But at least one good thing had come from the time spent with Willow. He had pleased her so much she had allowed him to feed. A rare treat for him. Although, he knew he should’ve resisted but he couldn’t, especially when Willow had pierced the jugular of the woman right in front of him. The smell of fresh blood had been his undoing. He had watched mesmerized as the blood had run down the victim’s neck to pool into her cleavage. And he had to admit he had taken full advantage of the situation. He had gorged himself. 

Angel was trying his damnedest to let the vicious torture and the aftermath slip from his mind as Xander entered the cage carrying Buffy. One look at her and he knew no matter what he had went through, she had gotten it ten times as worse. 

Xander laid Buffy down onto the pallet in the corner of the cage before he let his gaze wonder towards Angel. “Damn, Willow. What the hell did you do to your puppy?”

_Her puppy?_ Angel felt his blood run cold at Xander’s words. He did belong to the Master. If ownership had switched hands.....

A huge grin that could only be called vindictively evil crossed Willow’s face at the look of horror on the puppy’s face. “Isn’t that great news, Puppy? The Master gave you to me.” Willow walked closer, bent down and grabbed a handful of his hair. He couldn’t keep the moan from escaping as she roughly bit the side of his neck. “You’re mine.” She whispered the words softly as she raised her head.

“Don’t you think you should go a little easier on him. I...”

A loud snarl issued from her throat as she turned to face Xander. “I think you should mind you own business. He’s mine and I’ll treat him as I see fit. Besides what the hell is it to you anyway? Yours isn’t looking in the best of shape either.” Willow crossed her fingers behind her back in the hopes Xander wouldn’t realize what a bald faced lie she had just uttered. His puppy looked simply delicious with her clothes in tatters, blood seeping from open wounds and her eyes wide with fear. It was all she could do not to beg Xander for a turn playing with his puppy.

Xander quickly held up his hands. “It’s not my business. I had just thought you might like to play a game.”

Willow’s eyes lit up at the word. She loved games.

He quickly ducked his head to hide the smile. He had known that would get her attention. After all his Willow loved her games.

“What kind of game?”

“Well it would be more like playing watcher.”

A look of confusion crossed her face. “Huh?”

“You know like the Slayer’s Watcher. Only with something more interesting to watch.”

“Xander.” He needed to spit it out already. He should know by now she hated to be teased. She was quickly running out of patience. 

Xander raised his head and looked her in the eyes. “Well, I was hoping we could let the two puppies play. You know let them get to know each other since they’re going to be spending a lot of time together.”

“You want your puppy and my puppy to...”

He nodded his head as he quickly interrupted. “Yes, while we watch. Think about it, Willow. You have to admit, when she’s cleaned up my puppy is beautiful. And no one can deny, when your puppy isn’t quite this battered, he is one hot piece. So what do you say? Do you want to watch them fuck or not?”

Her first instinct was to say no. As a matter of fact the words hell no were screaming in her mind. But the more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. Especially when she noticed the look of fear in Xander’s puppy’s eyes and the look on her puppy’s face that she took for revulsion.

“Okay. When? Now?” She couldn’t keep the excitement from her voice. Now that the game was going to be played she couldn’t wait to get started.

The hopeful look in her eyes brought out the eagerness in him. He had thought to wait until both puppies were a little bit more presentable but what the hell. They might as well enjoy the moment. 

Xander clapped his hand together to get the puppies’ attention. “Okay, we are going to play a game. Isn’t that exciting?” He didn’t wait for an answer but continued to speak, “We’re playing _Doing the Doggie_. Willow, why don’t you get him ready and I’ll get mine.”

Without another word the two worked together to undress their puppies and bring them into the middle of the cage. 

Xander placed Buffy on her hands and knees and waited for Willow to get Angel on his knees behind her. At the mere thought of those two going at it against their will he was already rock hard and straining against his pants. He couldn’t wait to see this! _What the hell was taking so long?_

“I don’t think your puppy wants to, Xander.”

The pout in her voice brought his attention to the mutinous look on Buffy’s face. He leaned his head down against hers to whisper in her ear. “Would you rather you and I go somewhere alone again?” He licked the shell of her ear. “Because all you have to do is say so.”

Buffy quickly shook her head. That was the last thing she would ever want to do. It was a miracle she had survived their last encounter. She wasn’t sure if she would survive another one.

“Then be a good little puppy and let him in.”

With tears in her eyes, Buffy lowered her shoulders to the floor. She was helpless, open and exposed. But worst of all for a slayer, even one turned vampire, she felt hopeless. And a slayer without hope was better off dead.

Angel tried not to look as Willow stroked his cock against Buffy’s opening. As he slid inside of her body, his eyes rolled back in his head. Even after everything Xander must have done to her she was still tight. Tight enough he felt as if his cock was being held in a vice. Shame coursed through his body even as flames of desire began to lick at his insides. Every cell in his body was alive with pleasure.

“Look, Willow. Your puppy is enjoying it.”

Willow puffed up with pride. She had taught him well. One look at the Slayer and Willow knew Xander couldn’t say the same. Her hands were gripped into fists as she stared off into space. Willow shook her head sadly. Apparently he still needed to train his puppy better. “But I don’t think your puppy is.”

Xander stared with fascination at the lust on Willow’s face she didn’t bother to hide. “So what do you want to do about it?”

“Don’t you want to hear her bark?”

He didn’t say he would rather watch Willow make his puppy bark but then he didn’t have to. Without a word, Willow reached her hand down between the puppies’ bodies. “Your master wants you to bark, puppy.” She pinched Buffy’s clit hard. “So bark!”

Xander squeezed his cock through his pants as his puppy tossed her head back and screamed over and over again. If this kept up he was going to come in his pants just like he had done numerous times when he was a human.

The clenching and unclenching of her muscles around his cock made Angel’s orgasm hit with the force of a hurricane. It felt as is his head was going to explode, as if every part of him was being pulled apart. He gripped her hips hard and thrust faster, harder and deeper until finally, spent, his head fell forward to rest on her back.

“Did you hear something?”

Xander’s eyes were glazed over with lust. “What?”

“Shh! Listen!”

They turned their heads in the direction of the sound as they spoke in unison. “Shit! The Master’s calling.”

They quickly exited the cage and without another glance in the puppies’ direction Xander locked the cell door before he took off running with Willow right behind him.

 

Angel dropped to floor. “Are you okay?”

Tears streamed down her face as she gingerly lay down on the bare floor. She covered her face with her hands and refused to look at him. _Of course she wasn’t okay! How could he even ask that question?_

He reached out and gently pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. “I’m so sorry. I...”

“Could you leave me alone?” She mumbled against her hands. “Just leave me alone.”

Angel wished he could. He would give anything if he could take back what had just happened between them. Okay, wait, even he wasn’t that noble. But he did wish they could have made love under different circumstances. “I’m sorry, Buffy. I truly am. But we have to face what happened. What we were forced to do with each other. Because like it or not it can and probably will happen again. And maybe even worse.”

Those words got Buffy’s attention. She dropped her hands to her sides and stared up at him. “What do you mean worse?” She’d had enough of the bad things happening to her, thank you very much. She was positive she couldn’t take anymore.

“Remember when I told you that the vampires here liked to play?” At her nod he continued, “Well, they don’t just like to play with their own toys but sometimes they invite others to play along.”

“Like what happened between you and...”

He broke in before she could finish. “No, this was a first. Or at least for me. And it was easy, simple, a walk in the park. Trust me. If you’re ever loaned out to one of the others you’ll be praying for death before the next day comes.”

“Loaned out?” She didn’t want to know but she knew she needed to know.

“Mainly, what happens is once the owners are tired of a puppy they can give him or her away to another vampire or they can loan it out.”

Cold chills traveled up and down her body. She couldn’t imagine anyone more horrible than the one who owned her but she would take Angel’s word for it. “We have to get out of here.” With those words the feelings of helplessness and hopeless fell away from her. Even though she was a vampire now she still had the instincts of a slayer and they were telling her she could do it.

Buffy ignored the pain in her body as she quickly stood and began to pace. She had forgotten all about her nude state in her determination to figure a way out of the hell hole she had somehow gotten herself into.

“I’ve been here a long time. And I couldn’t find a way out. Trust me. I tried.”

She paused long enough to send a glare in his direction before she resumed pacing. “Well, think damn you! Think! There has to be a way.”

Angel shook his head. How he wished he could think of something, anything to save her. She didn’t deserve what had happened to her and she sure as hell wouldn’t deserve the other vile things that were going to happen to her. But what could he do? Absolutely nothing. Maybe if he were Angelus he could have figured a way out of this mess already but then again Angelus would never have been in this kind of spot in the first place. Something nagged at the back of his brain. A voice whispering something over and over again. Until... Wait a minute. “That’s it!” 

Buffy screamed as Angel jumped up to land right in front of her.

“Shh! Do you want them to come back?”

“No! 

“Then whisper.’

Buffy bristled. It wasn’t her fault her nerves were shot. “You’re the one that scared the hell out of me!”

“Sorry. But I had an idea.”

With her hand still holding her chest, Buffy began to speak, “Okay, what is it?”

“Well, you probably won’t like it. I...”

She rolled her eyes. She knew she definitely wouldn’t like it but if it could get her out of this place and away from the sadistic bastard who turned her then she could deal with whatever it was. “Just spit it out already.”

“First you have to know that I wasn’t always a vampire with a soul. Before I was one of the... no, I might as well admit it. I was the most ruthless bastard who ever walked. I was known as The Scourge of Europe. Until I bit and killed the wrong girl. Her family, gypsies put a curse on me. They gave me my soul back. That’s how the Master was able to capture me. If I had been Angelus none of this would’ve happened.” He didn’t mention the fact that had he been Angelus the Slayer would have died by his hand a long time ago.

“So, how does this help us?”

“Over the years I’ve spent in captivity, when the torture got to be too much I was able to let Angelus take control. It never lasted long enough to break out but then again I never really thought of trying it before now.”

Buffy resisted the urge to ask how letting his demon side take control helped but she figured she really didn’t want to know. “And do you think this will work now?”

Angel shrugged his shoulders. There was always a risk in letting Angelus take control. But what choice did he have? “I don’t know. But what have we got to lose?”

Buffy quickly nodded her head. He was right. They really didn’t have a lot to lose. They could stay and do nothing and eventually one or both of them could end up staked or worse. Or they could try to escape. If it worked they would be out of this cell and away from the vicious vampires that owned them. But if they didn’t then absolutely nothing would matter anymore. Besides whatever she had to do couldn’t be any worse than what that sadistic vampire had done to... She quickly shook her head. She couldn’t think about that right now. “Okay, what do I do?”

With a wicked smile on his face, Angel began to explain the plan. 

 

A few hours later, Xander quietly walked down to the cell. He wanted to visit his puppy once more before he went out hunting for the night. This time, after making sure Willow’s puppy was properly chained, he was going to show Angel exactly how to make Buffy bark. And maybe if she were very, very nice to him he would bring her back something to eat.

As he reached to unlock the cell, his hand paused on the door. Xander was shocked to find his puppy, still quite naked lying with her head in Willow’s puppy’s lap. They had obviously just finished having sex. He could still smell the orgasms hanging in the air. Not to mention he could still see the semen drying on Buffy’s face. Rage went through him as he quickly grabbed the whip and entered the cage. “What in the hell is going on in here?” 

“What do you think is going on in here? I just showed her what a real vampire could do when he wasn’t being controlled. Is it my fault that she liked it?”

“How dare you speak that way to your better!”

Angelus narrowed his eyes as he cocked his head to the side. “My better? Oh, please, boy. You’re no ones better. I’ve killed over a hundred human men and even dead they are all better than you.”

Xander raised the whip over his head. “Who the hell do you think you are?”

“I’m Angelus. And I would be very careful who you threaten to strike with that whip.”

_Angelus?_ He had heard stories about The Scourge of Europe. He’d heard them ad nauseam from the Master. And he knew Angelus wasn’t a vampire to be taken lightly. He had killed many, including his own kind just for looking at him wrong. Xander quickly lowered the whip. “Angelus? How? When? Why?”

“All very good questions. But frankly I don’t have the time to answer either of them. What I do need is clothing for myself and my lady.”

“Yours? But she’s my pu...”

“Finish that sentence, boy and I’ll take that whip from you and happily wrap it around your neck and squeeze until your head leaves your body and you turn to dust at my feet.”

At the look on Angelus’ face, Xander knew it wasn’t an exaggeration. According to the stories he had heard the vampire before him had done a lot worse. “But, how did this happen?” Xander couldn’t stop himself from repeating himself.

Angelus wasn’t one to give in and answer a question once he had already dismissed it but for obvious reasons it pleased him to answer this one. “What can I say?” His hand curled possessively through Buffy’s hair. “I never could resist a beautiful woman. Now, get us some clothes!”

Xander quickly walked out of the cell backwards. It was as if he didn’t want to turn his back on the occupants of the cage. And with all things considered it was probably a good thing. He reached for one of the boxes lying on the shelves just outside of the cell. As he handed the box to Angelus, he began to back away but the vampire’s voice stopped him cold.

“Stay, I may have more use of you.” Angelus stood and began to rummage through the box. He knew the type of clothing he found there probably wouldn’t appeal to Buffy but she would just have to make do. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Stand up. “As she began to speak he quickly cut her off. “Shh, don’t. Just stand up. Proud.” Without a word he straightened and held out his hand. 

The minute Buffy stood up, Xander gasped. On the side of her neck there was a bite mark that already seemed to be starting to scar. “How is that possible? A vampire can’t scar another vampire.”

A smug grin crossed Angelus’ face as he paused in the act of buttoning his leather pants. “No, normal vampires can’t. But I on the other hand am not a normal vampire. I can do whatever I damn well please. Buffy is now my mate.” He quickly spoke louder to drown out the small noise Buffy made at his announcement. “And I will kill whoever touches what is mine.” Without warning Angelus reached out and twisted Xander’s neck until a loud pop filled the room.

Buffy was still standing in shock but the noise brought her to her senses and she felt compelled to ask, “You do know that won’t kill him right?”

Angelus rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t planning on killing him... yet. I just wanted to slow him down a little. The first thing he would have done would be to let the Master know I’m back and that’s the last thing we needed right now.”

“Why did you tell Xander I was your mate? Was that part of the plan? And why didn’t Angel let me in on it?”

“Possibly because Angel didn’t know about it.”

“WHAT?”

“Shh!!”

“You Shh! I want to know what in the hell is going on here.”

Angelus’ eyes darkened at the sight of Buffy standing before him, her hands on her hips, glaring at him. It was a testament to her anger that she had completely forgotten she was still naked. “It was the only thing I could think of at the time.” Which was only partially the truth. “No other vampire will dare harm you now.” He held out the skimpy piece of silk that passed for a dress, but just barely. “Do you want to get out of here or not?”

As Buffy quickly snatched the dress out of his hand and pulled it over her head, Angelus dragged Xander’s unconscious body further into the cage.

Within moments they walked out of the cage and locked a still unconscious Xander inside, before they walked toward the front of the building. Not one vampire tried to stop them as they headed for the front door. As a matter of fact it seemed as if they went out of their way to give the two vampires a very wide berth. 

It was almost as if there was something even more evil about the tall vampire guiding the smaller female with his hand at the small of her back. And nobody wanted to find out exactly how evil he was. It was safer for all concerned just to let them pass.

 

It seemed like hours had passed before they had made it outside the building but it had actually only taken them moments. 

Somewhere Buffy heard a clock strike midnight as she looked around; she didn’t have the first clue on where they should go now. “Where to?”

“There’s an abandoned mansion over on Crawford Street that we can use to hide out in for a while.”

“Mansion?”

As he flashed her a grin, Angelus quickly shook his head. “Abandoned mansion. I wouldn’t get my hopes up too high if I were you.”

 

Twenty minutes later they were safely inside the abandoned mansion. Buffy’s nose wrinkled as she looked around. She could definitely see why Angelus had warned her not to get her hopes up. The place was a mess! She quickly turned around and found herself face to face with Angelus. It was the first time she had actually looked him in the eyes since.... Her face flushed dark red at the memory of the things they had done, things she had willingly let him do to her. And oh my god! The things she had done to him, over and over again.

To cover her embarrassment, Buffy quickly turned back around and began to speak, “Okay, right. The first thing we have to do is take out the Master.”

Angelus’ eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “Take out the.... Are you fucking nuts? I mean I’m good, very damn good, don’t get me wrong. But even I couldn’t get to him without a lot of help. Because in order to bring him down you have to get through all of his guards. And if you haven’t noticed yet the town is full of vampires that only exist to serve the Master. It would be pure suicide to go up against him with only the two of us. No, we need a better plan than one where we just run in and get ourselves killed. What we have to do is quietly gather forces until we have enough to take on the Master.” Angelus couldn’t stop himself from staring at her ass. Just because he was trying to think of a way to get revenge didn't mean he couldn’t enjoy the view while he was at it. “There has to be others in this town who would want the Master destroyed. We just have to find them.”

She turned back to face him again. “So, what do you suggest we do in the meantime?”

Once more she stood glaring at him, her eyes flashing daggers and he couldn’t help but admire the way her breasts heaved through the thin gauzy material of her dress. As desire shot through his body he really wished she had phrased her question a little differently. _What the hell! She had asked._ And show beat tell any day. At least in his book. Without warning Angelus pulled her into his arms and began to lower his head.

For just a minute she stood mesmerized as his mouth came closer to hers. The remembered ecstasy in his arms was almost her undoing. She had to think of something before his lips met hers and she was lost. And then it came to her or so she had thought. “What about Angel?”

Angelus shrugged his shoulders. “Please, I’m a lot better than he is.” His tongue darted out to trace her bottom lip. He smiled as a moan escaped her. “And you know it.”

The hell of it was, beside the obvious attitude she really couldn’t tell the difference between the two. And to make matters worse she liked them both. Which was a weird thing since, technically, they were both the same vampire. She didn’t think she would ever get used to that. 

She placed her hand against his chest and began to gently push. Buffy couldn’t keep the smile from her face as a long suffering sigh echoed through the room. “Angelus, stop.”

At the sound of his name on her lips the last thing he wanted to do was stop. “What?”

Her smile widened at his tone. “Let Angel back. Please?” 

For a minute he stared into her eyes before he finally gave in. He didn’t do it gracefully but at least he did it. “Okay, but you’ll miss me.”

She had no doubt that he was probably right. _I know._

In just a second Angel was back and he appeared very angry. Buffy quickly tried to back away but he just held her tighter.

“Angel, we need to....” She began to speak as she squirmed to get away but his arms held her tight.

She really wished he would see reason. They had to discuss how they were going to gather an army to help defeat the Master. But apparently, Angel had other things on his mind.

“Don’t you think we should...”

“No, I don’t. We can talk about it later.”

“But...”

Angel placed his finger against her lips. “Shh. Later.” He stared at her lips as he removed his finger. “And just for the record. I’m the one who’s better.” Without another word, Angel ignored her protests and crushed her to him as his lips devoured hers. It almost seemed as if he was trying to wipe the memory of Angelus from her mind, body and soul. Bringing down the Master, getting his revenge or anything else for that matter would have to wait until he was sure he had achieved his goal with Buffy.

**Author's Note:**

> The spell Angel uses:
> 
> Quod perditum est, invenietur. Nu mort... nu de nor de viaţă. Spiritele interregnum, numesc. Zeii, legaţi ei. Turnat inima ei din domeniul rău. Te implor, o, Domnul, nu ignoraţi acest rugaminte. Dead nici a fi... Permiteţi-mi fi navei care va efectua sufletul ei, astfel încât ar trebui să fie! Deci sa fie! Acum! Acum! '
> 
> Translation:
> 
> What is lost, return. Not dead, nor of the living. Spirits of the interregnum, I call. Gods, bind her. Cast her heart from the evil realm. I implore you, o Lord, do not ignore this request. Neither dead nor of the living ... Let me be the vessel that will carry the soul to her. So it shall be! So it shall be! Now! Now! 
> 
> '


End file.
